


DOG-STAR

by slashaholic666 (queerlybeloved777)



Series: BSL: British Sign Language [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Guard/Prisoner - Freeform, M/M, Past Sirius Black/Azkaban Guard(s), Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Regulus Black Lives, Returning Home, Sane Portrait Walburga Black, Severus Snape Fix-It, au first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/slashaholic666
Summary: Muscles hold onto memories: the good (his first kiss with Moony), the bad (every agonizing second of Azkaban layered on top of each other in its depressing routine), the Light (his first successful Animagus transformation that called Padfoot forward), the Dark (his first subsequent calling forward of his family’s wyrd-scield, the ancestral guardian, the Grim).Sirius left Grimmauld Place to fight with the Order of the Phoenix and protect his Pack - his friends, godson, and boyfriend - in the war against Lord Voldemort aka Quintus, the Fifth Dark Lord according to Light reckoning. Sirius Black retreated to his childhood home after fleeing Hogwarts as a wanted Dark wizard in order to piece together his life in a world that moved on after the war.Muscles hold onto new memories: the uplifting (cheering his godson on during a Quidditch match), the necessary (learning how to wash away the filthy residue of Azkaban), the Gray (passing on his family’s Dark culture to his godson), the Dark (letting the Grim do what must be done to survive another war).





	DOG-STAR

Well, fuck. Sirius readjusted his legs on the back of the hippogriff and glanced down through the wisps of clouds to the passing rooftops and streets below. Technically, he had found Wormtail, gotten a confession out of that rat, and convinced someone of his innocence. He just hadn’t planned on Wormtail escaping, the Minister of Magic authorizing a Dementor’s Kiss as punishment for escaping Azkaban, and needing to flee for his life on the back of - Beaky? Bucky? - to avoid it. The feathered wings snapped to the creature’s sides, and Sirius felt his stomach swoop in a way it had never done on a broom during a rather rapid descent towards a particular little clump of yellow streetlights and shadowed houses. The hippogriff trotted around the yard from the force of his landing, and the man took a deep breath before he swung his leg over and slid ungracefully from the moving back. The wards prickled over his skin in the groggy manner of a house that wasn’t put into dormancy but fell into it and is now struggling to wake back up.

Sirius called Padfoot forward and curled up in the least prickly section of the overgrown yard, while the hippogriff curled up along the far fence, and he could feel the spark of recognition in the wards as they settled down around the creatures. A Grim had returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been through too much in the last few hours to want to do anything but sleep and decide the next move in the morning, but Padfoot was restless in the light of the full moon. _Wolf is running without a Pack_ , a small whine reverberated in between his thoughts, _Wolf needs Padfoot_. Sirius nudged Padfoot back a little in his mind and shifted around on the ground. He had been unprepared for the maelstrom of emotions at coming face-to-face with Wolf tonight - apprehension, relief, anger, sadness, and something that might have been happiness. Or hope? _Rem -- Moon --_ Sirius’ mind skittered away from names that drew the attention of the dementors. These emotions were too complex for Padfoot to deal with and should be left to morning.


End file.
